Flight Tango Four Seven One
by Nedy Rahn
Summary: Capt. William Addams flew his flight of Hawiian Air National Guard through a storm that leaves them on Caprica a few years before the Fall.


15

**Flight Tango Four Seven One**

_By_

_D. L. Hemmingway_

**Chapter One**

_**Hickam AFB Hawaii, Hangars of the 199**__**th**__** Fighter Squadron:**_

Captain William "Husker" Addams of the Hawaiian Air National Guard was a veteran pilot and had been training up on the newer F 22A Raptor after flying the F 15 C/D until 2010. William looked over his craft doing a foreign object debris or FOD check around the Raptor. Satisfied that nothing would interfere with his training flight he climbed up the ladder that the ground crew had placed to let him enter the cockpit.

Once in the cockpit Addams secured himself into his seat with the help of one of the airmen from his ground crew. His crew chief handed him his flight helmet. He put that on and secured it. Then he did his preflight checks. Next he did his communications checks with Hickam Tower and with his Squadron HQ.

"Tango Four Seven One, Hickam Tower you are free to proceed runway Eight Romeo, over" the Air Traffic Controller said from the join FAA/ USAF Air Traffic Control Center at Honolulu International Airport.

"Roger, Hickam, Tango Four Seven One, proceeding to runway Eight Romeo," Capt. Addams said as he taxied down the causeway to the end of runway 8R at the Hickam AFB/ Honolulu International complex. Once there he turned his jet into the wind. "Hickam, Air Guard Tango Four Seven One in position I am ready to take off."

"Roger Tango Four Seven One permission to take off for training flight," The Air Traffic Controller said.

"Roger Hickam, Tango Four Seven One, out," Capt. Addams said. He pushed his throttles to full. The thrusters of his engines came to life and he began to roll faster and faster down the runway. After he traversed down two thirds of the strip that was long enough for jumbo jets he was heading skyward.

_**Base Hospital Colonial Fleet Aviation Base Delphi; Delphi, Caprica:**_

Commander William "Husker" Adama was looking over his son Zachary "Zak" Adama as he slept. The Junior Lieutenant was attending flight school and had a near fatal accident in a Viper Mark VII trainer. The boy could fly, but according to the report from his training officer Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Zachary did not have the right reflexes to be a Viper Pilot. She recommended that he learn to fly Raptors or Scorpion Gunships.

Cmdr. Adama thought about this as he looked at his youngest son resting in the hospital bed. The young man did not lose any limbs nor did he suffer reduced motor skills according to the doctors, but his injuries would keep him out of a cockpit until they were healed and he had undergone physical and psychological therapy. Sometime after reading the reports and while watching him the elder Adama faded off to sleep. As he slept he dreamt about the woman he recently met, fell in love with and wed.

Laura Roslin, former school teacher and current Secretary of Education for the Adar Administration quietly opened the door to Zak's room in the Hospital. Her husband was asleep in a chair next to Zak's bed, but the youngest Adama man was now awake and looking at his father sleeping. He looked up and saw her. Holding a finger before his lips he signaled for her to be quiet.

Laura Roslin-Adama took a chair by the other side of Zak's bed and looked over him at her sleeping husband. For her this was her first and likely only marriage, but for Adama it was his second. The relationship with his first wife had been turbulent because of his career in the Fleet. Finally after too many years away from home on Battlestars, Caroline divorced him. Laura and Bill met at one of Adar's functions where the Fleet had sent some of their senior officers to woo Adar's favor.

Laura thought back; they danced most of the night. Later Laura and Bill spent the night at her apartment. Over the next several months the relationship grew. Finally about six months ago Bill proposed and she accepted. She was likely too old to bear him a child, but she loved his two sons as if they were hers. To speak the truth of the situation Laura Roslin as a stepmother proved to be a better parent than their natural mother. Caroline seemed to lose interest in the welfare of her adult sons after Bill and Laura's marriage.

Not so with Laura, she cared for Lee and Zak as if they were her own children. She even seemed to take in Zak's training officer and Lee's friend Kara Thrace as a surrogate daughter. It seemed to her and the boys that Bill had done the same. Bill had taken time from commanding the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Valkyrie to look in on his boy. After Zak's accident the Fleet had transferred the Valkyrie and its group to be part of the fleet protecting Caprica.

According to Fleet Headquarters it was just part of the usual routine shuffling of Battlestars protecting the twelve worlds, but it did make it easier for Adama to visit his sons and new wife. Laura wondered if her being in Adar's cabinet had something to do with the transfer too, but held those thoughts to herself. For now she was here for Bill and the boys, men actually.

A light tapping at the door brought her attention to the room's entrance. "May I help you young man," Laura asked of the Fleet officer standing at the door. The swarthy skinned, dark haired man looked at her nervously.

"I'm Junior Lieutenant Felix Gaeta from Admiral Corman's staff. I've been sent to get the Commander. It's kind of urgent. We're having some weird weather east of the base and several well alien aircraft have entered our airspace. They've all declared in flight emergencies. There's a pilot in the storm calling himself Captain William Addams and he goes by the call sign Husker. We checked and the only pilot we have that has that call sign is the Commander. Admiral Corman thought that Commander Adama could talk this Captain Addams in" Jr. Lt. Gaeta looked at the sleeping senior officer.

"Bill, wake up there's an officer from Admiral Corman's office here for you," Laura said. She gently shook him. His eyes came open and first looked to Zak, but his younger son was sleeping. Next he turned his gaze onto Laura.

"Huh, what's up Laura?" Adama asked. He focused his gaze on the young officer in the doorway. "Oh, business, I guess the Admiral needs me then?" He looked at Laura, her eyes answered his question without her saying so.

"Yes Bill, they have a situation at the Aerospace Traffic Control Tower and the Admiral thought that you might be able to help them," Laura said as she went over to get her coat. Adama looked at his wife wondering why she was getting ready to go only to hear her say, "I am coming too. I am the only member of the Cabinet on this base at the moment and we have a first contact situation."

"Lieutenant Gaeta, if you please will you, brief us on the way over to the control tower?" Laura asked looking at the younger Colonial Fleet Officer standing in the door way to Zak's room. She had her coat on and was picking up her briefcase by then.

"Lieutenant, I would do as my wife asks. She has more pull than I do at the moment," Adama said watching Laura take charge. He often wondered if the wrong person in the Administration was at the helm of state and government for the Colonies. Adar was good, but Adama's wife had a way of taking charge of a situation and dealing with it in a positive manner that worked for everyone involved. Now he just got up, straightened out his uniform and followed his wife and Lieutenant Gaeta as the Lieutenant briefed them on the situation.

_**One half hour earlier somewhere over southwestern Colorado:**_

The storm was like nothing anyone had ever seen in the region. Flight Tango Four Seven One consisting of four F-22 Raptors led by Captain William "Husker" Addams was heading straight into it. There was no way around it either. The radar feeds showed that the storm engulfed the whole of the Four Corners region.

"Boomer, do you have visual on a way around the storm," Addams called out over the Flight's internal radio network. Boomer was First Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valentine and his wingman.

"Negative Husker, I don't see nothing but dark clouds and lightning as far as I can see either direction. Damn I was hoping to get home and have some fun on Waikiki tomorrow too!" Boomer said as she looked worried at the storm ahead. "Now my twin sister is going to be alone with all those boys."

She did sound bummed, but Husker knew that Sharon didn't go for men. After her first and only marriage ended in an emergency divorce from an abusive husband, Sharon explored only her lesbian side. Husker and the rest of the Flight knew it, but they didn't ask nor did they tell. With the repeal of the Don't Ask – Don't Tell law going into effect Husker knew that if somehow Sharon's secret was revealed it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Husker, Striker I don't see any way around this either," First Lieutenant Ronald "Striker" Pearson said over the net. Striker was the lead element of the second pair of planes of Husker's flight of four F-22s. Their squadron of the Hawaiian Air National Guard had just received the F-22s last year. This was just a deep penetration exercise and his flight was on its return leg.

"This is Valkyrie, I have negative visual on any way around, under or over this storm Husker," said the last plane in his Flight. Valkyrie was First Lieutenant Kara Tragardh. She flew the rear point of the diamond formation they were flying. The young Swedish American earned her callsign in Flight School. Seemed someone there at the time had a thing for Norse mythology or was a fan of Wagner. Anyway when Tragardh arrived at F-22 school she was already tagged as Valkyrie. "Husker, Valkyrie you know it was a good thing that the Kansas Air Guard refueled us in flight. I should shudder to think what would happen if we hit this storm low on fuel."

"Always the glass half-full aren't you Valkyrie?" Boomer said as she noticed that the storm looked like it was closing in on her and her flight mates. "Umm…does anyone else get the feeling that this storm is tracking us?"

Looking at the storm now Capt. Addams noticed it too. "Roger that Boomer, it does seem to be changing its bearing with ours. That is damned odd. Nellis Tower this is Flight Tango Four Seven One do you read, over?" Husker said, but he was only answered by static. "Nellis Tower this is Flight Four Seven One, do you read, over!" Nothing but more static came through.

He tried several more times until he heard, "Flight Seven Four One this is Sentry Five Eight proceed on your current heading. There seems to be a break in the storm somewhere ahead. We'll guide you and the others through. I don't know where this storm came from, but your flight and others are trapped in it with us."

"Roger Sentry Five Eight read you clear. Husker to Flight, anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" Addams looked out his cockpit and saw that he was in a tunnel in the clouds. The walls seemed to be some sort of maelstrom of energy patterns in blues, reds, and greens.

"Husker, Valkyrie, roger I see it too. What the fuck are we in, over?" Valkyrie said over her radio. She saw the same energy patterns of the walls of the tunnel around them too. "Suddenly I feel like an extra in a remake of _Final Countdown._"

"Roger that!" Striker said as he too marveled at the weirdness around them. He was just following Husker and hoping that the light he saw ahead was clear air over Nevada or California. "You know this looks a lot like the special effects from the wormhole of _Stargate. _You don't think?"

"Enough of that Striker, whatever this is we'll make it through and intact," Husker said as he looked at the oscillating energy fields around them. "Sentry Five Eight are you still there?" he asked of the AWACS plane seemingly stuck in the same storm with them.

"Husker, Sentry Five Eight that's a roger. We are witnessing the same affects you are. Sentry Five Eight to all stations in this storm switch to our frequency and we will try to guide us out of this," the man's voice over the radio said. That was when Husker looked out of his cockpit and saw that there was an E-3 Sentry off his Flight's starboard wing about ten kilometers away.

"Sentry Five Eight, Husker, just how many flights are stuck in here with us?" Addams asked looking around now and noticing a civilian 737 in Southwest Airline's colors, a MV-22B Osprey, a CH-47D Chinook, and an UH-60L Blackhawk. "I mean it seems that we have a small air show in here."

On the E-3 Colonel Leigh Parsons looked over her crew before answering. They were busy trying to keep things together in the situation the planes were all in. She had four F-22s, a 737, an Osprey, a Chinook, and a Blackhawk all trapped by this weird phenomenon. "Husker, Sentry Five Eight Actual, we have your four Raptors, an Osprey, a Chinook, a Blackhawk, and a civilian Seven Three Seven. I agree it's just like a small air show. All I know my men and women are trying to get a fix on some radio chatter we have ahead of us. We'll have us on the ground somewhere I assure you."

_**Colonial Fleet Aviation Base Delphi north of Delphi, Caprica:**_

Kara Thrace was on duty in the control center's tower. This was due to the investigation into Zak's Viper crash. She had been put on alternate duty while the Board of Inquiry looked into the matters around the crash of Viper Mk VII 478. Until the inquiry was over she was working Flight Control at the Colonial Fleet Flight Control Center.

"To any station this is Sentry Five Eight, if you hear this, send us a reply. We have nine birds in bad need of a nest, over." A voice of a woman came over the speakers in the Control Center.

Kara picked up the call, "Sentry Five Eight, This is Colonial Fleet Delphi Control Center how do you read, over?" She was now looking at the DRADIS screen in front of her. There were 9 blips with unusual IFF signals coming up on her screen. Then there was what looked like a wall of storm clouds.

"Colonial Fleet Control, Sentry Five Eight Actual we read you five by five, over," Col. Parsons said. Kara looked up at the speakers listening to a woman that sounded similar to Rear Admiral Helena Cain.

"Admiral Cain, I didn't know you were due into Delphi sir," Kara said. She was shocked though when the reply came back from Sentry Five Eight Actual.

"I'm not this Admiral Cain you mentioned Colonial Fleet Control. I am Colonel Leigh Parsons United States Air Force. Who am I speaking with?" Col. Parsons asked as she looked at the radar console nearest her in the belly of the E-3 Sentry.

"Sorry sir, it's your voice. You sound just like Admiral Helena Cain. I am Kara Thrace, Lieutenant Colonial Fleet, sir," Kara said looking at her DRADIS display now. "My callsign is Starbuck, over."

"Roger, Starbuck, well I guess I will have to meet your Admiral Cain and see if we also look similar. My callsign is Tigress. I have nine birds nearing bingo fuel. We have one tilt-rotor, two helicopters, a passenger jet, an AWACS plane and four Raptor fighters in bad need of a nest. How do you read, over," Col. Parson said.

That was the moment Admiral Corman stepped into the Control Center to check up on operations. It was a rare occurrence for the Base Commander to come in, but he did show from time to time. He walked up behind Lt. Thrace and listened in to the conversation she was having with the station calling herself Sentry Five Eight. "Lieutenant let me speak with Tigress then you can continue talking them down."

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the Admiral's voice behind her. She turned around and saluted the Base CO. "Yes sir," she said as he returned her salute. She handed him a headset next.

Corman put it on, "Sentry Five Eight, Delphi Base Actual are you declaring an emergency then?" Corman waited for the Colonel's reply. He looked at the DRADIS screen and it looked like the storm was dissipating.

"Delphi Base Actual, Sentry Five Eight Actual, yes sir we are declaring an emergency. We have nine aircraft including this one that were trapped by a freak storm over the Four Corners Region of the United States. From the telemetry my crew has been gathering I think our flight has been longer than we thought. We are each very low on fuel. We will need full runway length for six of our birds and landing pads for the other three. The Osprey, Chinook, and Blackhawk can land on any flat piece of ground or tarmac." Col. Parson told the man as she looked at the radars showing that the storm was now breaking up.

"Roger Sentry Five Eight, I will turn you back over to Starbuck, but I will remain on the line monitoring your progress. By the way what world are you from Colonel?" Corman asked as he let Lt. Thrace take over talking the aircraft down safely.

"World sir, what do you mean by world?" Col. Parsons said as she now was looking forward toward the cockpit of the Sentry. She was confused somewhat by the question. Besides what nation on Earth called their navy the Colonial Fleet?

"It's a simple question Colonel on which of the Twelve Colonies were you born and which one do you call home?" Corman said now looking equally confused. Only he was confused why a person would be confused by his question.

"Sir we are from the United States of America on Earth. Now may I ask were exactly are we and where is Delphi?" Col. Parsons was worried now. Just what kind of storm did they fly into anyhow now?

"Colonel Parsons did you say Earth?" Corman asked now. This was amazing some sort of freak occurrence has connected Caprica with Earth and some of the Earth's aircraft got sucked into it. He waited for Col. Parsons to answer as he pondered the implications of what just happened.

"Yes sir I said Earth," Col. Parsons replied. She was now hearing on the intercom that the Pilot was saying they need to land soon. Fuel was getting very low. "Admiral Corman I think your Lieutenant Thrace should talk us in now we are getting very low on fuel and I don't think we can enter a holding pattern."

"Roger Colonel, you can answer our questions once you are safely on the ground and in a facility where we can talk in person. By the way welcome to Caprica, capital world of the Twelve Colonies of Man," with that Corman turned things over to Lt. Thrace as Cmdr. Adama and Secretary Roslin entered the control center room.

"Delphi Base control this is Husker flight leader Flight Tango Four Seven One we are bingo fuel and requesting permission to land." The voice sounded like a younger Commander Adama speaking.

"Husker, this is Starbuck land on runway Five Lima then taxi to Hangar Four Two Seven Five. What craft are you flying Husker?" Lt. Thrace said as four IFFs came up as being part of Flight Tango Four Seven One.

"We are a flight of four F-22 Raptor Stealth Fighters. We were just on a penetration bombing exercise and on our way home when the storm came up. I see the runway now," Addams said.

"Good now land and taxi to the Hangar. There you will be met by people from the Base. Medical surveys will be done to see if there were any adverse effects of your flight. Husker what is your name? We have someone that was called in to talk you in," Thrace said.

"I am Captain William Addams of the Hawaiian Air National Guard a reserve component of the United States Air Force. Lieutenant Thrace, who wants to finish talking me in?" Addams asked.

"Husker, you won't believe this but I am Husker too. I am Commander William Adama commanding officer of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Valkyrie. Now just do a hands on landing and then taxi to the Hangar. I will meet you there after you and your birds are down," Adama said after taking another headset and putting it on. He stayed in the Control Center while all the other aircraft were talked in by Starbuck. The last being Sentry Five Eight.

Adm. Corman took his headset off and placed it in a rack by Starbuck's traffic control console. "Well Bill it looks like our job begins now. It seems now we have several citizens of the Thirteenth Colony at Hangar Four Two Seven Five to greet."

"Yes sir, I guess it is a good thing Laura was here tonight too. She can deal with the civilians from the Thirteenth." After he said that Laura gave him a tap to the shoulder that made Corman smile.

"Well Bill lets go greet Colonel Parson and her people. I want to see if some of those voices match the faces I have imaged in my head," Corman said as he exited the Control Center. He was followed by Lt. Gaeta. "Lieutenant Thrace as soon as you are relieved, come to Hangar Four Two Seven Five. You are returned to flight status."

"Yes sir," Lt. Thrace said as she looked at Admiral and Commander leaving with Lt. Gaeta in two.

_**Hangar 4275 Colonial Fleet Aviation Base Delphi:**_

It took a few minutes to get all the aircraft on the ground, but outside the hangar there were three VTOL craft, two were helicopters and one was a tilt-rotor. The larger of the two helicopters let out all their passengers and after their engines had wound down the crews bailed out too. They had been a long time sitting and needed to get up and walk around.

The Colorado Army National Guard Special Forces team the Blackhawk had aboard took up a defensive perimeter around their chopper as did the Utah Army National Guard Infantry Platoon. The flight crew of both helicopters compared notes on flying in the storm as the Marine Corps MV-22 Osprey sat down about fifty meters from the Chinook's port side. After its rotors wound down the rear ramp opened and a platoon of Marines piled out the back and widened the defensive perimeter around the three aircraft. The Osprey's crew shut things down and went over to confer with the Blackhawk and Chinook's crews.

That was when several truckloads of local troops arrived led by the local version of a Humvee. As the convoy came to a halt, the co-drivers got out and opened the tall gates of the Colonial Marine Corps version of five-ton cargo trucks. The American Marines and soldiers watched nervously. Some even quietly flipped the safeties off on their weapons. The officers present walked to the edge of their perimeter and waited for the person in command of the local Marines.

As the pilots of the three aircraft walked up to the perimeter formed by the Marines, Special Forces and Light Infantry that were their passengers an officer approached in Colonial Marine Corps Dress Blacks. He waited by a calm, but wary USMC PFC and a Colorado Army National Guard Specialist.

Private First Class Donald Partridge stood five feet ten inches in his sock feet and weighted about 180 pounds. He was built like a welter weight boxer. He had the USMC version of the M-249 SAW. Next to him was Specialist Walter Jenkins of Telluride, Colorado. Walter was six foot nothing and weighted about 200 pounds, none of it fat. Walter was his community college's wrestling champion and a multiple martial arts fighter. His specialties besides wrestling were kick boxing and Kong Fu.

Captain Damien Borne of the Colonial Marine Corps looked at each soldier. He saw two very tough men that had signs of facing combat before and coming out the other side. "Excuse me gentlemen may I speak to the senior officer present."

Colonel Jarred Pierce walked up to the man that asked to see the senior officer. "Excuse me PFC and Specialist, I'm Colonel Jarred Pierce, Twentieth Special Forces Group of the Colorado Army National Guard out of the city of Denver. What do you want soldier?" He looked over the man before him. His uniform bespoke of a man that took pride of his looks. He was fit. He stood as if he knew he didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

Capt. Borne looked over the man that said he was a Colonel. "Colonel Pierce my name is Captain Damien Borne. I am the Commanding Officer of Second Company Third Battalion Four Sixty Third Marine Rifle Regiment. My company has been sent to secure the area. I am to escort you and your men into the hangar over here," Borne said as he gestured to the huge Heavy Transport hanger. "When the supplies come your people can set up bivouac there. We have food, cots, bedding, water, and toiletries on the way. The base hospital will be providing a medical team to screen your people for injuries and also for illnesses that our people may not have any immunity for yet."

"Thank you Captain Borne, our men are a mixed group of Army and Marine aviators, infantry, and special operations troops. From talking to the platoon leaders of the Marine Corps Reserve rifle platoon and the Utah Army National Guard Light Infantry Platoon we were all on our way to different live fire exercises. I am sure the men and the women present would also enjoy shower facilities if you have them available." Pierce said noticing the light smiles of appreciation on the Marine and the Guardsman next to him. He glanced at the name tape on the Guard Special Forces operative, "I am very sure that Specialist Jenkins of my unit would like to get cleaned up. If your supply people could also scrounge up some clean uniforms I think the men would welcome that too."

_**Flight Tango Four Seven One**_

Husker brought his F-22 up to the doors of the hangar building. There a ground crewman in an orange jumpsuit guided him onto a piece of tarmac at the edge of the apron in front of the hanger. Once he was stopped facing the two helicopters and the Osprey Capt. Addams began shutting down his Raptor. Col. Pierce noticed that four Air Guard Raptors had been parked at an angle near his little group. Being the senior American officer so far on the scene he walked over to the stealth fighters with the Colonial Marine Corps Captain in tow.

A ground crewman brought a ladder up to Capt. Addams' Raptor. The ladder was meant for Vipers, but it was not too short for the pilot to reach. The Specialist stood on the top platform helping Capt. Addams get out of his harness, helmet and such. "Here sir let me assist you. Then you can talk to the Marine Captain coming up with what looks to be another officer."

"Thanks Airman, the other officer is a United States Army Colonel from the looks of him. I am a United States Air Force Captain assigned to the Hawaiian Air National Guard as an F-22 pilot. We call these birds Raptors," Addams said as he handed the ground crewman his helmet.

"What's your name sir? I see from the name on the helmet that your callsign is Husker," the crewman said as he helped Capt. Addams up out of the cockpit and on to the ladder. Capt. Addams looked at him then back at the American military personnel slowly making their way to the hanger where now an E-3 Sentry and a 737-700 were parked.

"I'm Captain William "Husker" Addams of the Hawaiian Air National Guard which is part of the United States Air Force. Well as a character in an Earth story once said, 'I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Toto.' I guess for me and the people that were trapped in that storm with me that is true. So what is Delphi and Caprica like?" Addams said looking over the area as the storm broke up.

"I'm Petty Officer First Class Galen Tyrol. Caprica's one of the nicer planets of the Twelve Colonies. Delphi is a nice city, but it is a military and college town mostly. Here on the north side is the Colonial Fleet Aviation Base and School. On the south side of the city is the Colonial Marine Corps Base and training area. The Colonial Fleet Academy has a campus on the west side just in the foot hills of the Olympic Mountains. Those are the taller peaks to the west between us and Caprica City. Across the Poseidon River from the city are the Mycenae Mountains. Now just to the north of the Academy is the University of Delphi. Their campus borders our southwestern corner." PO1C Tyrol had gestured to each direction as he described the area.

"Now sir where is this Hawaii you mentioned and what is it like?" Tyrol said. He was looking at Addams smiling a friendly smile.

"Petty Officer, Hawaii is a chain of volcanic islands named for its largest island and the fiftieth state of the United States of America on Earth. Judging from the night skies here I won't be missing my night skies much. Most of these constellations are visible from Earth at Hawaii's latitudes. I will miss it though. You see these planes aren't space going." Addams said as he waved his hands to indicate the two helicopters, the Osprey, the four Raptors, the Sentry, and the 737.

"What's it like, Hawaii I mean sir?" Tyrol asked again.

"It's paradise Petty Officer, just simply paradise. There are spectacular beaches, fiery volcanoes, ancient extinct ones, luscious rain forests, breath taking vistas. There are miles of coast line." Capt. Addams' eyes closed as he was thinking about home. "You know Petty Officer Tyrol that is where I really wish I was right now. I want to be on a nice pristine beach watching the women going by in barely there bikinis and just lounging back soaking in the Sun."

"Must be nice sir," PO1C Tyrol said smiling as he helped the man that said he was a member of the Thirteenth Tribe. "Enjoy your stay on Caprica sir."

"Thanks Petty Officer thanks," Capt. Addams said as he got his travel duffle bag from the small cargo area behind the pilot's seat in his fighter. "Take good care of the old girl we're not building any more of her kind." PO1C Tyrol looked confused and Addams smiled then he added, "They cost too much to build and they've got a mixed history." He took his travel duffle then, stepped down to the ground, and walked to the hangar. Waving again smiling Addams said, "Take good care of the old girl like I asked Petty Officer Tyrol.


End file.
